Broken Phantasm
by P. Ryusaki
Summary: He is a tool, a powerful and blindingly loyal one indeed. The village leaders knew this, but none of them had ever questioned who the true wielder of their beloved weapon was. The answer was simple. "It" was still seeking one... Naruto x ? -Harem-
1. Chapter 1: Veiled Ignorance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Rated: **M for adult situations, violence, language, and more.

**Summary: **Growing up through hard times and giving his all for anything concerning the village had made him into what he is now. But now, he didn't know what he was. Naruto, an ANBU squad member, renowned Med-Nin, and genjutsu specialist has come to terms with his inner demons only to be confronted with what seems like another endless wave of them. Sarutobi sees this and offers Naruto a mission that would allow him time and experience needed to find his own answer to all of it. Of course, that doesn't mean everything will work out as The Professor has planned. Konoha is losing the title of strongest Hidden Village and the Council wants their weapon within reach to carry out their personal missions. But how can they wield a weapon that is unwilling to cooperate?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Veiled Ignorance**

-

Eastern Forest of Konoha: Campsite Along The Road - 8 PM

Staring at his captain with a mischievous grin he sat beside his two other teammates on top of the soft earth. After adjusting himself into a more lax position against the tree he gave a thumbs up to signal his readiness. The violet-haired young woman nodded and rolled a piece of parchment in front of them.

"The leader has already been killed by one of his subordinates due to conflicting interests. We will be pursuing the remaining targets in arrowhead sparrow formation once they leave the Inn. We'll pluck their Med-Nin out first using Basilisk's archery skills and follow up by disabling their ninjutsu expert with a genjutsu. For the-"

"Ara, ara...Aya-chan, what kind of illusion should I put him in? I mean, do we need him to be mentally healthy or can I shake him up a bit without worrying?" he interrupted with an excited tone.

His two teammates chuckled at their blond-haired companion's use of honorifics and his carefree attitude on an A-class mission.

She narrowed her eyes at them which resulted in their silence. Despite the rather ample blush she adorned she was able to compose herself enough to scorn the boy relaxing across from her. "We've been on at least twenty or so missions together and yet you always choose to disobey one of the most important rules of the ANBU squad. I will say it again in hope that one day it might reach that brain of yours and trigger some sort of muscle memory to fix the problem. Use our god damned code names, Naruto!"

He looked at the fuming girl thoughtfully and then replied, "But aren't we supposed to be more than a team? We should be like a family and share more often! It's because of these freaking protocols that everything is so boring during our missions..."

The boy sitting next to him wearing a half length, long sleeved black shirt turned to his teammate, Dan, and whispered, "I wouldn't want to be related to a dickless wonder like him." This produced a laugh from the normally silent man.

"I heard that you cock obsessed bastard!"

"I'm not obsessed, I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"When it comes to the saying, 'You are what you eat,' I'd say you're a dick." Naruto quickly retorted with slit eyes similar to a fox.

"Well, I think it's better than being a pussy since you'd be the receiving end of one." replied Sai with a victorious grin.

"..." He couldn't think of a comeback that would be witty enough to make the cocky bastard cry.

With a quick slap to both of their heads and a barely suppressed sigh Ayane sat back down in front of them to continue their plans. "Idiots...Let's concentrate now. Our three remaining targets will be leaving the Inn approximately around six tomorrow morning. Basilisk, you're appointed with the task of sniping the Med-Nin once Fox puts up his environmental genjutsu to confuse the rest of them." She heard the blond-nin mumble something about uninspired techniques. "Their 'new' leader is a taijutsu expert it seems, from what we saw earlier. I'll act as a distraction while Weasel draws something to snuff out the guy. The one we need alive is the ninjutsu specialist." Ayane paused to look at their faces and received a nod of confirmation from them.

She looked down at the small map of the forest she had brought and pointed out their tuck away area to them. She looked up to address Naruto who was oddly already staring at her. "As for the genjutsu you'll be using on the guy...Just make sure it knocks him unconscious without causing any major mental scars. That'll be Ibiki-san's job after all."

Naruto wanted to ask what kind of information the ninjutsu specialist had that made him so special but quickly turned down the idea. Whenever it came to these types of missions the in-depth stuff was only given on a need-to-know basis by the Council or the Hokage.

Putting away the parchment Ayane told her teammates to start setting up camp and to pick the lookout.

"No worries Raccoon-chan, I'll just send out five shadow clones to watch the perimeter."

"Alright, but before we take our rest I want to talk to you one-on-one about your recent training."

The young Med-Nin forced a sigh and replied, "Sure, just let me finish helping Basilisk and the cock lover." This earned him a glare from Sai who silently mouthed "pussy" to him.

-

Forest Clearing Near Campsite - 10 PM

"I was wondering when you would get here Naru-sama."

Walking out of the forest Naruto sat down next to the violet-haired kunoichi. "Don't tease me with that name Aya-chan, you embarrass me." He then placed both of his hands on her hips and moved her so that he was leaning against the tree with her back towards him. "There we go. So, what was it you wanted to talk about? I know for sure it's not training."

She shifted her body slightly to the side so she could look at him. "I was wondering if you c-could..." Ayane then looked away, obviously uncomfortable with whatever she was going to ask of him.

Naruto gently pulled her face near his so he could see it. Staring into her crimson eyes he raised an eyebrow and said, "You rarely stutter, I know you put an act up in front of others but remember that you don't have to with me. I'll do anything you want, you're not demanding." He was referencing the stories she told him about her failed attempts with a man she was close to before named Hayate, a fellow Konoha-nin who was able to surface much of her insecurities.

Ayane looked back towards the grass and snapped, "Massage me." She hated it when he brought up those "little" parts of her past life. She didn't want to remember how much of a fool she was for pursuing someone who had so easily betrayed her for more power.

"Ara, ara...Didn't mean to hit a nerve, sorry." Seeing that she wasn't about to reply he started applying chakra to his hands so he could execute his original jutsu that still had no name.

He had learned the basics from his teacher, Chipp. The man had said that it worked wonders on the body and was especially useful for a Med-Nin dealing with patients that had pinched nerves or sore muscles. But with Naruto's version he made it so it added more than healing effects; it allowed him to soothe the person he was using it on, similar to how certain medicine put their users to sleep or into a state of deep relaxation. The more chakra he used on his hands the better the effect.

After about fifteen minutes of massaging Ayane's neck, shoulders, and back, he remembered something the two of them had started a couple of weeks ago at her request. But this time she wouldn't expect it. Naruto knew it was safe since he had secured the area and made sure no one could bother them.

Ayane felt like she was in heaven. His motions on her muscles were causing her to almost sound like a cat purring. After she had gotten hurt in one of their missions long ago, she had been given what she called the "Enslaving Massage" by Naruto. As both of them were very close, she had timidly asked him if he could do it whenever she desired. He had responded by giving her that foxy grin that always made her melt.

As she was reminiscing she felt Naruto stop his ministrative actions. Ayane then felt her tube top being pulled down with expert speed which exposed her chest to the cold night air. She was surprised, to say the least.

Naruto knew she didn't mind so he brought both of his hands from her back and cupped her breasts to begin his massaging. Ayane, as he estimated with his anatomy skills, was a solid size thirty six double D-cup. He heard her gasp and then lean more into him as he started to rotate and gently kneed her fairly large breasts.

He was caught off guard when she had asked him to try and massage her chest. Worst of all, she had done so while he was in the hospital finishing his maintenance duties in the supply room. That was when she was recovering from one of their more dangerous missions. Ayane was told to stay in bed but disobeyed and told the doctor that she'd stretch out her weak muscles and walk for a little; which basically meant following the blond throughout his shift.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto told himself that he would recollect later. He had to focus on his current mission; satisfying the girl in front of him to the point of her release.

She was losing herself to his touch and couldn't open her mouth long enough to call him an idiot for being so abrupt. His hands were firmly squeezing both of her breasts causing her to breathe raggedly.

Smirking impishly he whispered in her ear, "Even after all our 'sessions' you're still very sensitive when I do this. I'm kind of surprised, Aya-chan. Maybe we should start some form of resistance training for you."

"I w-wouldn't mi-ah!-nd..."

Moving his head over Ayane's shoulder he could see her steamy breath come out in short spurts and the redness in her face. Looking down he noticed the material on top of her nipples becoming less adhesive due to her sweat.

He had found out during their first session that the young kunoichi had to wear nursing pads to stop her constant lactation. She was embarrassed and said it was alright if he was grossed out and didn't want to carry out what she had requested. Naruto had no idea why she thought that and told her it was actually quite a turn on.

The young genjutsu user tore off the pads and quickly followed his actions by grasping her now erect nipples and pinching them with enough force to make the girl pant with ecstasy. The honey-like substance started to run down his fingers as he pulled and pinched. When he thought he had teased them enough he went back to massaging her full breasts to secrete more of the beautiful liquid.

As he continued he decided that maybe he could ask the one question that had been on his mind ever since the two of them had grown more intimate. "You know, Aya-chan, we've been together for quite a while..." He paused to make sure that she was listening.

Ayane was having trouble replying due to the amount of pleasure she was receiving at the moment. She could feel her under garments becoming heavily saturated. Somehow she was able to breathe out a simple "Yes."

"So do you think that maybe we can officially become a couple?"

He felt her form stiffen and then saw that she was trying to sit up. "What's wrong, Aya-chan? Did I go too far with the massage? I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to do it! How about this, I'll let you get proper again and come back when you're ready. I'll continue massaging your back then, all right?" Naruto had spout these words out fearing that she was mad and was going to leave him alone there. That was what she had done the previous times he had asked the same question.

As he said this Ayane was repositioning her top and turning to face him. When her crimson eyes met his vibrant blue ones she looked down at the ground.

"I can't Naruto..."

"Why not?! We've known each other for five years at least. I know I'm really young but my life as a shinobi, my experiences, surely make up for that. We're attracted to one another obviously and don't mind being together! Right?" shouted an angry and confused Naruto.

"It's not that. You know as well as I do what would happen to my chances of becoming the heiress of the Uchiha clan." she replied without hesitation.

"But I know the Uchiha allow relationships and marriages outside of the clan. They passed that law ages ago, it shouldn't be a problem for us!"

"It's not because you're an outsider. It's because of who you _are_."

"I thought you were willing to drop any of that stuff to be with me... You know I would should anything happen..." His voice had dwindled down to a softer tone.

"If I were to pursue any kind of intimate relationship with you I wouldn't just be throwing away my chances to become the heiress, but also my entire clan. They would kick me out and banish me for being with a demon!" yelled Ayane before she could notice the mistake in her sentence.

Naruto sat in a shocked state at what she just said. He quickly shook it off and stood up shakily.

"Wait! I didn't mean that last part. But you understand my situation, don't you, Naru-sama?" she hastily asked.

The young blond forced a cheery laugh through his mouth and placed his foxy grin on. "Yeah, I just got too..." he was searching for the right words while dealing with his inner turmoil. "...greedy. I won't be so selfish next time, Aya-chan. I'm sorry."

Ayane looked at his face with a gracious smile, thinking he understood how precious that title was to her. "That's alright, so do you want to continue where we left off?" she asked blushing a little.

Looking towards the sky with his face catching some of the moonlight he replied, "Actually, it's getting pretty late. I should probably check the area where all my shadow clones are, just to be safe. You can go ahead and get some sleep. I'll be at camp later." With that Naruto formed a one handed seal and disappeared in a burst of water that left no signs of being there once fallen.

Feeling slightly rejected the violet-haired kunoichi stood up and walked towards the campsite.

-

Campsite Clearing – 5 AM

Naruto was sitting on one of the tree branches above his sleeping teammates. He hadn't been able to fall asleep that night. Memories of his childhood kept resurfacing. Memories that he had wished would be forgotten or pushed out of his mind by gaining the love of who he had thought to be his soul mate. The darkness started to consume him. The voice within his head returned, the same voice that had raised him as a child. The same voice that taunted him almost every night.

"_You're just a tool, and a worthless one at that!"_

"Please don't leave me..."

"_I thought I told you to use your fingers like this! Don't look away, watch, learn, and do it!"_

"I'm sorry."

"_At least you can satisfy women right. Now if only you didn't cry all the time..."_

"I won't cry. I'll never cry. Please, don't make me cry."

"_Good. As long as you comply with my wishes you'll become a powerful shinobi. If you're lucky I'll even teach you more 'techniques' that'll help you become a Hokage."_

"I'll become stronger. Just stay with me, please."

"_I told you no one was supposed to be informed about our secret training...I'll just have to discipline you by making you starve. Piece of shit demon..."_

"I'll do anything you want, just tell me..."

"_How can anyone love someone so useless?! No one will want you. Because of who you are, everyone will hate you."_

"No...no...I am useful...I am."

_  
"You're a waste of life and time. Do what I told you to convince me otherwise, you damn demon. As long as you help me I'll give you a reason to live. You know why, little Naruto? I'm capable of loving. Isn't that what you want? You see, I knew that you'd choose the right answer."_

"I can be loved. I want to be loved..."

"_This is all women will ever want you for. None of them will expect anything higher of you. You're just a tool. You're not human, Naruto."_

"I'll become a powerful tool. Someone will want to keep me."

"_So you reached the rank of Chuunin? So what? Doesn't mean you're becoming any more valuable, you're still not one of us, Naruto. They're all just using you. Every piece of praise they give you is forced, fake by all means. Next time you receive some, think hard and look at them. You'll see that all of this praise is just an illusion that you can't break." _

"I need time...It will become reality...I just need to become more powerful."

"_That Ayane girl tricked you. She used you for her own satisfaction. You know that, Naruto. She's one of them. Their existence only proves that you are just another husk, modified for their own wants and needs. _

"I can't trust any of them. I only trust you. Please, stay with me..."

"_You need to break free of this life. You need to destroy Kono-_

"Dammit!" Naruto slammed his head into the tree with enough force to make him bleed quite a bit over his eyebrow. It always began like that. He would start talking to the voice of the orphanage lady as if it would help clear it from his head. But no, talking only encouraged the darker side of him to emerge and take control. These trances would start as memories of the woman, but when he was close to losing himself she would start saying things that he had never heard before. That was the point where he knew the voice was actually belonging to his imprisoned demon, the Kyuubi.

The demon container looked down from his branch to see that he had woken up his teammates.

"Oi, dickless, why the fuck were you yelling? You could have given away our location if an enemy were nearby." shouted Sai as he was getting out of his sleeping bag. He wasn't much of a morning person Naruto noticed.

"I just wanted to see your face, sunshine. I didn't think you'd wake up with a two by four up your ass." he replied not wanting them to know he had gone into one of his trances again. He turned away from them and activated his healing chakra to get rid of the mild gash he gained from his actions. It didn't take long to heal.

Naruto then jumped down to help pack up because it was almost time for their targets to go on the move.

As he was putting away the sleeping bags and various other materials within the sealing scrolls he felt a hand settle on his shoulder and then the presence of a body kneel next to him.

"Did it happen again? Are you okay, Naru-sama?" Ayane whispered into his ear concerned.

The Kyuubi was right about one thing. Ayane had been using him for her own satisfaction. Ignoring his constant pleas for love while he worked harder to aid her in any way possible. But he couldn't be angry at her, he didn't have the will or strength to do it. She would forever be his first love and person he had ever had any romantic relationship with.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine! Just need to calm down, can't wait to make those rogue-nin piss in their pants." He put on his impenetrable mask again.

"I always get the feeling you're lying to me." Ayane said while staring at his hands which were systematically drawing the seals for the remaining items.

Naruto scoffed, "You just want there to be something wrong with me, Raccoon-chan. I swear, nothing is bothering me. There, done!" He activated the basic sealing jutsu and rolled the parchment once the items were safely packed in.

She stood up and looked at the remainder of her team. Both Sai and Dan looked prepared for the oncoming confrontation. It was Naruto that looked sickly pale, even if his skin was tanned. She would let his condition slide this time. "Alright, remember, arrowhead sparrow formation and disable the ninjutsu expert. Let's go!"

Together they ran through the forest for cover towards the roadside inn not too far away.

-

Crossroads Near Forest Queen's Inn - 6:25 AM

Dan stood on top of a tree nearby to spot and snipe his target. "I wonder if I should aim for his head, heart, or solar plexus...Might as well shoot all three for fun."

Near his target, in the forest, Naruto was conjuring a simple B-ranked genjutsu above the area. This would make them run in circles thinking that they were actually getting somewhere, that is if they did try to escape. "Too damn easy..."

Ayane and Sai jumped into the group of rogue-nin that were discussing which path to take.

"Due to your actions, which include; murder, stealing S-rank information, and vandalism, the Hokage has seen fit for the dispersal and/or retrieval of your bodies. We only need one of you..." stated Sai.

"Guah!" The rogue Med-Nin had been shot with three accurate arrows.

"What the hell?! Genji get the bitch, I'll aim for the fag!" The taijutsu user's words fell on deaf ears. His companion stood there crying with dilated eyes.

"Your blood will be a great addition to my ink well."

Before the man could look at the boy he had insulted his body was tackled by what looked like a demonic dog. "Son of a bitch!" He destroyed the ink beast with a rising kick only to have his throat slashed by another.

Naruto walked out from the forestry and up to the man he had put into a genjutsu. "Sorry, didn't mean for it to be that bad." He then punched the man out cold with a straight fist to the gut.

Dan puffed into existence next to him to carry their captive. "Why did they give us such an easy mission? Those men seemed little more than bandits in all areas of combat."

Naruto took off his ANBU mask which the others did as well. "I actually had the same question. I'll ask the old man once we get back. It's such a waste of our fucking awesome teamwork, don't you think?"

Sai glanced at Naruto with a questioning look. "What type of genjutsu did you put him in?"

"Huh? Oh, that's what I couldn't understand. It's an A-class jutsu and all, but it doesn't usually make grown ninja cry. It's one I made up myself!" he exclaimed proudly. "I made it seem like he was swimming in a pool of used band-aids. Some of them should have gotten into his mouth. It was just an illusion though!" Naruto laughed heartily.

His team cringed at what that must have felt like but also sweat dropped at the idea of it.

-

Road to Eastern Konoha Entrance - 2 PM

"I still can't get over how that guy called you a fag, Sai." Naruto followed with a guffaw.

"I don't see why he would have said such a thing either. I obviously made him uncomfortable with my good looks." This caused the blond to fall into another fit of laughter.

"I think it's because of that short shirt crap you have going on." Naruto pointed out.

"Only people with an interest in fashion would understand." Sai retorted with an angry edge to it.

"That statement just proved it, Sai. Plus, real men have no particular fashion sense."

"Real men have dicks you prepubescent monkey." He heard his blond companion growl. Even though it was repetitive, Sai knew how much it got on the Med-Nin's nerves.

"Fuck you." Naruto said vehemently.

"...Gladly." This caused the entire team to stare at Sai as they neared the entrance booth.

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** First off, thank you for reading my first fan fiction. I am quite aware that my style isn't good or very interesting, but please review just so I know what you guys think so far. Also, mention if you were bored while reading the story. I myself felt that way. As for the pairings it's Naruto x Ayane/Ayame/Ino (Due to popular request and a bit of thinking I took out Hinata). I was debating whether to put Yuugao in it instead but I can hardly think of a relationship that can form from someone of her circumstances. Such as already having a lover, being a devoted one at that it seems, and with age being a possible factor. Though age can be avoided...I was also considering the whole female Haku idea.

* * *

I'll include some background information on this story just for future reference and to avoid further questions. Also, don't take offense to the humor; I just think that's how Naruto and Sai communicate the best. Most of these changes/additions will be seen in the coming chapters.

-

**Changes/Additions**

-

**_Main Character_**

-

**Naruto Uzumaki**- In this story Naruto follows Itachi's example and excels through the ranks of Shinobi. He graduated the academy at age 6, passed the Chuunin Exam at 9, and by age 11 became a member of the ANBU's Infantry Division. In his ANBU squad he acts as a support combatant and Med-Nin. He specializes in the areas of ninjutsu and genjutsu, but rarely uses taijutsu. His attitude is basically the same but with some tweaks which, I hope, make him seem more mature and mentally troubled.  
**Age: **13  
**Specialty:** Ninjutsu and Genjutsu  
**Level:** Elite Jounin  
**Current Status: **Villager/Academy Student (Temporary change due to Sarutobi's "Special Mission")

-

**_Romantic Interests_**

-

**Ayane Uchiha**- This character is from a video game series called "Dead or Alive." If you want to read up more about her character just google her or search on a wikipedia page. If anyone noticed she has a slight split-personality thing going on. This depends on the person(s) she is with. In this story she is the ANBU Captain of Naruto's squad and acts as the front line attacker. She, like Naruto, had become a member at age 11 and then made captain at 14. At a young age she was ridiculed by her family because she was born from a rogue clan member and a Missing-Nin named Raidou. Ayane is considered a prodigy of lesser extent compared to Itachi. Due to his death she is seen as the possible heiress of the clan. This is her ultimate goal.  
**Age:** 16  
**Specialty: **Taijutsu and Ninjutsu  
**Level:** Elite Jounin  
**Current Status: **ANBU Captain

**Ayame Kousai**- I've always wanted to read a fan fiction with her as or part of the main pairing(s). For her last name I just looked for another Japanese word that meant Iris. I think that's right. I didn't want her to have the same name as the restaurant. Also, Teuchi is her Grandpa. I believe many things can be done to make her character important to Naruto. In this story she acts as his main motivation for becoming a ninja and following his beliefs after his mental trauma recovery. Ayame and Naruto became friends at a young age which in turn shaped his own character. The anime/manga doesn't give much to develop her character on so I might have to wing it just a little. She will seem like the best friend figure and views Naruto as her knight in shining armor.  
**Age:** 17  
**Specialty:** Taijutsu  
**Level:** Chuunin  
**Current Status: **Villager (Dropped out as a Chuunin shortly after receiving the rank)

**Ino Yamanaka**- For this character I've tweaked her a bit by adjusting her attitude and knowledge. I've always been bothered by how she seemed unprepared to become a ninja, I thought she would be different. My reasons for thinking so concern her father and possible upbringing. Inoichi, being a caring father and all, must have thought to train her more in the family techniques or some psychology basics (or up to some advanced level) since she would obviously join some kind of interrogation force later on. So I changed that. She will seem more mature for her age but will retain many of the qualities that make her Ino. Due to this change in attitude she might have differing opinions of Sakura, Sasuke, and other such people. This in turn will make her less of a liability in the profession because she is taking the concepts of becoming a shinobi to heart. She becomes the unofficial stalker of Naruto because of her admiration for his skills and ability in the medical field.**_  
_Age: **12  
**Specialty: **Ninjutsu  
**Level: **Genin  
**Current Status: **Academy Student

-

**_Teachers/Instructors_**

-

**Cloud Strife**- The famous Final Fantasy hero himself is brought into this story as Naruto's main teacher. He was born and raised in Hidden Star Village but leaves due to special circumstances. Cloud joins Konoha after receiving a formal request from the Third Hokage. His reasons for accepting are still unknown. He gives Naruto training in the use of materia, which in this universe is harvested from the meteor rock that crashed in Bear Country near his home village.  
**Age: **23  
**Specialty:** Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu  
**Level: **Kage  
**Current Status: **Elite Jounin

**Chipp Zanuff**- The forearm blade user from the Guilty Gear series acts as another one of Naruto's teachers. A former criminal turned good guy that returns to Konoha after exacting revenge on his adopted father's murderer. Chipp takes a liking to Naruto after seeing how determined the boy is to meet impossible goals which results in him training the boy in unorthodox ninjutsu and taijutsu that he's too lazy to give a name to.  
**Age:** 21  
**Specialty:** Taijutsu and Ninjutsu  
**Level:** Jounin  
**Current Status: **Special Jounin

**Kabuto Yakushi**- In this universe Kabuto is one of Naruto's best friends and mentors when it comes to medical jutsu or various life problems. After the young blond graduates from the Academy Kabuto takes an interest in him and confronts the boy about becoming possible friends. He also instructs him in subjects ranging from history to anatomy. I'm going to make him a traitor to Orochimaru as well as a Hokage loyalist. I see him as a great character that has the potential to be a best friend and role model to Naruto, in some ways. Plus, he seems like good guy material to me.  
**Age: **19  
**Specialty:** Ninjutsu  
**Level: **Jounin  
**Current Status: **Chuunin

-

**_Key Events & Miscellaneous Information_**

-

**Uchiha Massacre**- If you have read the short background of Ayane then you probably noticed that I pointed out the death of Itachi. I will unfold bits of information when appropriate. I'll just briefly summarize the results. Uchiha Itachi is killed by a joint attack from a specialized force led by Maito Gai, or so it is said in the police report. Casualties amounted to seventeen dead and nine injured, all victims had their eyes extracted by force from Itachi. This key event gave Sasuke a better (Or in some cases worse) life and an opportunity for Ayane to be better positioned within the clan's society despite her birth status. With this also came the dependency on their clan members labeled 'prodigies' and the enabling of the law to allow out of clan relationships and marriages, better known as the Clan Restoration Act: Clause 2.

**Root Termination**- Shortly after the Fourth Hokage's death and Sarutobi's reinstatement Danzo, the ANBU Root leader, staged a coup de grace using his entire force. This revolution attempt failed because of key information being received from spies within the Root legion. The end result was the dismemberment of Root and the public execution of Danzo and his loyal followers. A small regime that supported Danzo still exists but have switched loyalties to an unknown leader. Information concerning its members are not available as of yet.

**Jutsu Expertise**- I'm not sure if this is seen quite often in the Naruto series but I wanted to point out this concept that I think exists. The more experienced the user is with particular jutsu the less effort they have to put into casting it. For example, in the series or manga the characters occasionally yell out the name of their jutsu before or during the use of it. If they become experienced enough, to the point of mastery, just thinking of the jutsu can activate it. The level under mastery is using one handed seals without words as well.

**Materia**- These marbles of wisdom will be further discussed in an Author's Note in the chapter it is used in.

**Character Attire/Visuals/Information**- For certain characters I will be posting links to images and information about them for the curious. The only ones I expect to be visited for visuals are Ayane, Naruto, Cloud, and Chipp, so far. Mainly because I'm not sure if you, the readers, know of these crossing over characters and as for Naruto, just to have a visual of the outfits he will be wearing according to the events.


	2. Chapter 2: False Pretenses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: False Pretenses**

-

Four Years Ago: Konoha Orphanage - 7:39 PM

"Are you going to join me, demon?" asked the woman as she stepped onto the wooden stool in front of her. Right next to it was a taller one.

"You know why I have to do this, don't you? After all, you were the one that confided in the Hokage about our 'training', correct little Naruto?"

The young boy who had just been promoted to Chuunin stared at her with tear filled eyes, not wanting to see what was in front of him. "Y-yes! I did! But I didn't know it would come to this, Lucia-sensei! Honest..."

"There's no time for lies. Before they come, which I am sure they are on their way, we must embark on this journey. It's for the best." She looked down at the boy through her pink bangs, staring at him with cold eyes.

The orphanage was abandoned currently. The children had left with her assistant just an hour ago to treat all of them to a late dinner at a local barbecue place. All but one of them, her favorite person, no, demon to use. Though her fun was ruined now... That abomination of an existence had told the Hokage about her relationship with the boy and the experiments she had undergone many a times over the past five years of his residence there.

"Do you remember why you exist? Why you were here the whole time and your reason for becoming a ninja?" she demanded with a sickly smile.

"To prolong your happiness. To become powerful enough to protect you. To exist for you only!" he answered quickly with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Then you must be aware of what you have just done to me, little Naruto. Do you know what? The Hokage is probably sending some ninja to pick me up now for eternal damnation within the cells beneath our village. This all because of you, Naruto!" she said all of this with an insane smile and continued after she saw him look at her with a sorrowful face, "I see, so you do know that my fate is sealed also. That means your own is as well."

"No...don't do this. Please don't leave me, Lucia-sensei. I'll do anything for you! I'll fight all of them off, I'll buy you time to escape!" he urged her to stop while openly crying now.

"You don't seem to understand, Naruto. You're just a Chuunin going against, what, two or maybe three Hokage trained assistant Chuunin? I doubt you can do anything. But there is one thing you can do for me..." Taking a step down from the chair she walked over to the shuddering boy and extended a hand.

"Please just name it, Lucia-chan..." Naruto plead to her calmly as he started reaching towards her hand.

"Die with me!" she said with an overly cheerful tone and amused eyes.

"W-what? I...I." The nine year old nin had no idea what to say. His vision started blurring, he attributed this to tears.

"You forgot again you useless boy! How did you become a Chuunin with such horrible reasoning skills, huh? Obviously, with my death you have no reason to exist." exclaimed the woman as if it were fact.

"..." He didn't know what to feel. Did that mean she finally wanted him? Or was this just another cruel challenge he had to overcome to become a more powerful ninja? Either way he knew it would eventually end with the same result. Death.

"Remember what I said so many times before, little Naruto?"

"That I'm a tool, a useless one that no one will ever love. My happiness and the love from others are an illusion because the people around me make it so with their false pretenses..." He had heard this many times, and taken it to heart.

"You know something, Naruto? There is one person that loves you, and that's me, the woman who taught you how to be human. How to be somewhat useful in this world full of tools that fail to meet any such requirements that you have overcame with my help!" Time was running out, she needed to off herself before having to be detained. But she'd be damned to hell if her loyal device didn't enjoy the same fate.

Naruto looked up at her, stunned. He had never been told that he was loved before. This newfound gift and the current situation weren't helping his mental state comprehend what was going on or what decision he should make.

Noticing she had the desired effect on the blond she took his limp hand and led him to his chair. She got on her own and slightly tightened the nooses of the two ropes she had attached to the ceiling. Drama had always been her favorite genre, it was only proper that such a death would fit it.

"Alright, now we will both travel to the afterlife happily, right Naruto?" she flashed him a smile that he caught with unresponsive eyes.

"Lucia-chan...will you love me even after this? Can we...can we stop the 'secret training' and be like a real couple or possibly, a family?" he asked curiously.

"Of course Naruto, how else would we live together? Now just put your head through that loop in the rope and follow my movements." All the while she grinned as if this were the best way to die.

Both chairs scraped the ground and fell a couple of seconds later after her instructions.

While she was hanging by her neck and waiting for the effects to ensue Lucia looked over at the demon container. It looked like he was trying not to struggle but kept staring at her with those horrid blue eyes. She concluded that she was able to ultimately win the boy over with that simple lie she had spouted before. The same one that she was about to repeat to him just to make sure he gave no thought to escape.

"I love...you...my little Naruto." Lucia choked out.

-

Current Time: Hokage Office - 6 PM

"Man, I never know if this bloodline ability is a gift or a curse." The seasoned Jounin sat down into the padded chair with a low sigh.

Naruto was unconscious, sleeping soundly on the couch across the room. The Hokage looked up from the book he was reading to address the seemingly disturbed mind walker.

"How bad is his mental state, Inoichi-san? Uchiha Ayane told me, during her verbal report, that he was talking to himself at one point in the mission. Quite a few times this has happened... I fear that the seal is either weakening or he is trying to make direct contact with the Kyuubi." Sarutobi pulled out one of his drawers to deposit the orange colored book and took out his traditional pipe.

"Far from it, Hokage-sama. I looked through his recent memories, though many of his old ones kept popping up, and found that he's trying hard to resist the demon inside him. To the point of self harm." Inoichi looked over at the boy to make sure he was still sleeping.

"There were other things that I saw, but because our time is limited I'll just have to write it in my report at home. Very troubling..." The sandy blond looked the Hokage in the eyes and continued, "My final conclusion is that Naruto Uzumaki, fourth member of ANBU Infantry Squad 6, is unfit for any duty at the moment due to mental stress and potential endangerment of teammates or bystanders. I will provide further details within my report but, as a veteran ninja and psychologist, I highly suggest some sort of rehabilitation for the boy."

Sarutobi flicked some of the ash from his pipe and heaved a sigh. "I've already sent our best to deal with him, I truly believe there is nothing I can do for Naruto anymore. All I can do is continually lie to him about everything being all right."

The Hokage then put his unlit pipe on the table and walked over to the window that overlooked his village, "On another note, if I were to send him any more of our specialists I'm sure they would just have the opposite effect and make him retreat behind that damned mask again..."

Inoichi stood up and went over to the coat rack to receive his vest. "May I speak on a personal level with you, Hokage-sama?"

"Anytime, in fact I encourage you to do that more. My life is lacking people with unbiased viewpoints." The aged man turned from the window to look at the Jounin.

"Why didn't you send Naruto to me earlier?! I could have done something for him, even the smallest bit of aid from me would have been able to comfort his mind by a good fraction!" shouted the enraged Jounin.

Sarutobi smiled warmly at Inoichi which caused the man to lose a bit of his temper but also take a step back. "I guess you don't remember how you treated this boy most of his life? If memory serves me right, you only started treating him as an equal after he saved your interrogation squad from a failed reconnaissance mission. He risked banishment from the village for disobeying orders to stay in the village and not interfere."

Inoichi fixated his eyes on one of the floorboard tiles that looked particularly dirty. "That's all in the past now...You still could have assigned me as his psychologist afterwards. It was only a year ago."

In the boy's younger days Inoichi would always antagonize him with killer intent and harsh comments about demons existing for a bitter end. Many would not notice it, but Inoichi had gained a rather soft spot for the young demon container over the years. He had watched Naruto perform in every one of the challenges to become part of the elite. After the Chuunin exam, he had eagerly participated as a viewer to witness the astonishing power and determination the boy exuded in constant waves. Naruto had saved his unit from death, so the mind walker Jounin had taken it upon himself to help the enigmatic blond whenever possible.

Sarutobi decided to ignore any further requests the interrogation specialist had, believing that help was beyond Naruto's reach. "Just tell me one thing, was _she _in there? A woman named Lucia, if I remember correctly." he asked with a grim face.

"Yes, and I saw the many things that she had..." Inoichi closed his eyes, "...forced the boy to do through certain manipulation techniques. To think that our village holds such disturbed individuals is quite repulsive."

"It really is Inoichi-san, it really is. I believe we are done here for today. I sense the drug I had slipped in Naruto's tea is wearing off." Sarutobi looked over at the couch to see small bursts of purple chakra radiating in short spurts out of Naruto's still sleeping body.

"Then I'll take my leave, Hokage-sama. I'll drop off my report two mornings from now, there is much to write." With that he formed a hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-

Hokage Office – 7:38 PM

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and felt numb all around his body for some odd reason. "Dammit...not again."

It was all coming back. He was walking to Ichiraku Ramen after scheduling an appointment with the Hokage when Dan, his annoyingly silent teammate, had told him to report back to the tower for a "personal talk" with the Hokage. He hated these meetings. They were always concerning his inner demon and the old man's fake concerns about his well being. Either that or it was about the not so secret missions he would complete for the Council to make them like him more.

But no, this one was different. Pleasant actually, since all that had happened was a conversation about the advanced methodology behind genjutsu and several cups of his favorite jasmine tea. Of course, he never expected to fall asleep so easily. Hell, it was a difficult task for himself to complete every night because of his dreams.

"I see you are finally up from your nap, Naruto-kun. You drank all of my reserves of tea, after all." said the Hokage who was walking towards his place on the couch.

"Ara, ara...Sorry about that, Sarutobi-san." apologized Naruto knowing that the old man loved it when someone used his name and not the title.

"No problem, I rather enjoyed our talk about genjutsu. But next time, don't talk so much about it that you bore yourself to sleep." Sarutobi chuckled.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage suspiciously and placed his favorite mask on with a smile, "I guess it should become a forbidden jutsu because of the effects it has on the user." The two laughed lightly at his lame joke.

The blond stood up to leave only to be stopped by Sarutobi's hand on his shoulder. "We haven't finished yet, Naruto-kun..." Sarutobi walked over to his chair and motioned him to take a seat as well.

As Naruto sat down Sarutobi picked up his unlit pipe and started fiddling around with it between his aged fingers. "As you might know, the real reason you were called here concerns your prisoner, the Kyuubi." He heard Naruto groan but continued, "Due to your mental state I will have to place you in standby status."

"What?! Hokage-sama, you can't do that! I need to be available for my team, they need me since I'm their only Medic-Nin!" shouted the blond who looked more scared than angry. Ayane's face had flashed in his mind as he said that.

"We have a replacement ready, she won't be as good as you, but won't hold your team back either." said the stone faced Hokage.

Naruto calmed down from hearing that but still felt angry. "Why would you do this? You know how valuable I am to our village and our increasing status. I haven't shown any signs of mental instability at all, I'm sure of it. You can even send one of those damned mind probe specialists to examine me."

Sarutobi laughed heartily and laid his pipe on the table. "How many times have I done that? Each one is fooled by your veil and knowledge of the mind to think twice of their results. This is most likely because they go by the book, but I am different Naruto. I, as you are too, am a ninja. To look underneath and such, isn't that correct?" asked Sarutobi as he took off his hat and placed it on the desk next to his pipe.

"You're making a mistake Sarutobi-san, what will the Council do once they hear of your decision?" inquired Naruto as he looked at the increasing darkness behind the window.

"I have sent word, and my say is final when it comes to my own ninja. If they were to argue or propose any plans, I am in power of vetoing either to end whatever complaints there may be." stated the Hokage.

"I see...But I still don't get how I'm not mentally stable. Where's your proof, Sarutobi-san?"

"Do you usually fall asleep that easily during the afternoon? Jasmine tea, well the type I served you anyway, does not have sleep inducing effects. I'm by no means an expert at genjutsu as well." Sarutobi said amiably.

"You drugged me, again... It must have been in rather large doses to be able to have that effect, considering my resilience from the Kyuubi." commented Naruto who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"That is correct. Now as for the proof, it is being written by our village mind walker, Inoichi-san. I'm sorry Naruto, but I had to resort to this method because of your unwillingness to cooperate appropriately."

"I did cooperate! I passed every one of your damned tests those psychologists put me through!" shouted Naruto.

"As I said before, you fooled them into writing falsities." replied Sarutobi who was growing tired of repeating.

"So you had Inoichi-san go through my memories to procure evidence of my mental illness..." Naruto said with a softer voice.

"Again, I'm sorry. But I did this for your own good. You may not see it now, but giving you this chance will benefit your life more than you think. I remember when you were younger, before that woman tainted you-"

"Don't say that! She made me into who I am now, she was my reason for existing." interrupted Naruto vehemently.

"Naruto, you know that is not true. Her upbringing has flawed your thinking but not your whole personality." he said with a serious voice. "You seem to be forgetting your friends that have been at your side for many years. Or how about your teachers, I believe their names were Cloud and Chipp?"

Naruto looked down in shame for overlooking such important people in his life. "You're right, Sarutobi-san."

"Now, as I was saying before. When you were younger you would always tell me that your dream was to become Hokage." He glanced at the boy who had a distant look in his eyes, "Can you tell me if your dream is the same now, and be sure of it?"

Naruto turned his head up to look at the Hokage and with an honest voice answered, "No."

"Do you have a dream, not an ambition, but a solid dream to reach for?"

"No."

Sarutobi expected these answers and in his mind had already prepared a new mission for the boy. "As a ninja of Konoha, I am assigning you this vital mission that will secure your place back into the ranks of ANBU. Your objectives are; Find your own dream, find your reason for existing, and to ease your mind of the Kyuubi's influence." Sarutobi finally lit the pipe and placed it in his mouth.

"When you are ready, I will have Inoichi-san examine you for any deception within your words by going through your mindscape. Is this understood, Naruto?"

"Yes, Sarutobi-san." A torrent of feelings were flowing through him at the moment. He wouldn't be able to watch over the girl that he loved or help support his village in their time of need. But now he had time to find himself, to strengthen his resolve and finally confront the many questions that plagued his mind throughout his short life.

"Though you are on standby status, I would still like you to continue your espionage mission at the Academy. It might actually help you in your newly assigned one as well... Do you have any evidence yet of Mizuki's allegiance with an outer influence?"

Naruto tried quieting the constant barrage of questions in his head before replying. "No, but I believe I am getting close to some. I have heard him talking with a student in my class, a Hinata Hyuuga, about the security around her estate. He questions her with the excuse of being concerned that the Lightning Country incident might repeat itself."

"So nothing more than what you have already given me in the report a few days ago? I see...Then continue this investigation for a couple of more weeks. If we don't receive any new information I'm afraid we will have to get Ibiki-san to directly confront the matter." Sarutobi exhaled some smoke through his nose and turned towards the young blond.

"I almost feel like I'm reliving a smaller version of the Root Revolution." He heard Naruto chuckle at that.

"And I bet it will end the same way. That man is horrible at hiding his tracks, even if he's taking every precaution possible." Naruto said dryly.

"You're pretty good at hiding it Naruto, but I can see that you're quite eager to get to Ichiraku Ramen. Maybe it's because of that vibrant flower that works there, what's her name again...?" asked Sarutobi with a sly smile.

Naruto blushed, "It's Ayame, Sarutobi-san." Sarutobi walked over to Naruto and patted the boy's head.

"Good luck my boy." the old man said with a hint of humor in his voice. "I bore witness to some of the situations that girl had placed you in, and saw the results which involved her Grandfather's skill with a knife."

Naruto faintly nodded before forming a hand seal to execute a jutsu that made him dissipate in a spiral of cherry blossoms.

-

Western Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen Bar – 8:19 PM

Ayame turned off the cooking equipment before going to the back to lock everything up. Since it was Sunday the ramen bar had to close early. It had been a hard day, not because of the influx of customers or her Grandpa's absence due to a slight cold. No, it was because Naruto hadn't shown up. She was continually distracted and kept looking at the wall clock during most of work.

"Even that stupid Uchiha girl came by to grab a bite...Why the hell wouldn't he be here by now? He can't be injured, that's not really possible. Maybe he got sick! No, he never gets sick. Wasn't he on the same mission as that whore?" she kept talking to herself throughout her inspection while cursing the existence of Ayane.

Ayame was what some would call clingy, when it came to Naruto. She was always near him when he was in the village and only without him when she was working in the kitchen or at home. But even then he was with her in the apartment sometimes, making him sort of a family member to Teuchi who owned the apartment complex and restaurant that Naruto frequented. This had all started when he met her after his graduation from the Academy, his teacher had brought him to the ramen bar for a celebratory meal.

The six year old boy befriended the ten year old girl quickly and inspired her to try harder at doing whatever she aspired to become. Teuchi saw this as an achievement in itself because his daughter, that's what he liked to believe, was recluse and bitter when it came to other children.

"He never forgets to walk home with me unless he's on a mission...I swear, if I find out he's with that arrogant bitch I'll use him as my pillow for the next couple of nights." she said as the final lock was put in place.

"Ara, ara! I didn't think she was that mean to you, Aya-hime." Naruto laughed a little.

Ayame turned around and blushed as he walked up to her with a wide grin. "Why didn't you come earlier?" She noted that he was still in his ninja attire.

His face immediately turned downcast. "How about we talk about it once I get you home. This isn't the right...atmosphere to tell you about it." She saw him look towards one of the trees next to the restaurant she had just closed up.

"Sure, but as punishment for being late I want you to jump me to my house!" Ayame said and jabbed a finger at his armored stomach. She then began hefting up her waitress skirt.

"Wait! What are you doing? I can pick you up bridal style, it's much more efficient." Naruto babbled at seeing her lightly tanned, and slender he mentally added, legs.

Ayame knew the effects she had on the poor boy. Ever since she had met him when they were younger she had developed a crush on him. That crush grew to be more as she observed Naruto grow up mentally and physically by overcoming the many arduous tests of becoming a shinobi. She learned much about his past and current life to the point where, if she wanted to, could write a small biography about him. But that was only one of the key factors to the reason why she loved the goofy blond so much.

"I don't like being carried that way. It's more fun to get on your back while you hold my..." she didn't finish the statement fearing he would lose a good amount of blood through his nose. "Come on, are you afraid someone will see more than they should? No one is out tonight, really. Besides, we've done this numerous times." Ayame finished this statement off with a pout that won her more victories than any ninja could hope for against Naruto.

"Alright, but please don't guide my hands elsewhere while I'm jumping. You remember what happened last time..." He heard her squeak a "Yes" before hopping on his back and landing on his prepared hands.

He readied his jump but decided to ask a question that didn't need answering. "Does the offer of being your pillow still stand?"

Ayame laughed and slapped him on his head with more strength than needed. "Of course you idiot." The usual trademark phrase he used came from his lips which caused her to smile.

"Okay, I'm going to up the portion of chakra this time. There's a full moon you can see while I jump us home, Aya-hime!" With that he took one step and bounded for the skies.

-

Kousai Residence: Ayame's Room – 9 PM

The two teens had just gotten in a couple of minutes ago and were getting comfortable. Ayame was making tea while Naruto was removing all of his ANBU gear on top of the table that had two small cushioned stools underneath it.

The auburn-haired girl sat two cups of steaming tea onto the table. "So, are you ready to talk about what made you late for our appointment?"

Naruto looked at her with an expressionless face before pasting a fake smile on and replying, "I didn't know we made a schedule."

"Don't give me that, you know as well as I do that hiding emotions aren't the answer. Now tell me why you're so down." she demanded with a serious tone.

"Ara, ara. All right. Basically I got rejected by Aya-chan..." he saw Ayame's face take on a furious look, "It was my fault though, I went too far with what I was doing. You know how selfish I am, Aya-hime." he said with a cheerful voice.

"Bullshit. You mean selfless, right?" She still got angry whenever he called that girl "Aya-chan". Wasn't she supposed to be the only "Aya" in his life?

Naruto forgot how she reacted when it came to this sensitive subject. He decided to ignore her comment and bring up a different topic.

"Something more important happened though, Aya-hime. I've been put on standby status. The Hokage believes that I'm unstable as a ninja because of my circumstances." he said this while dejectedly looking at the steam rising from the tea.

She stared at him with an unreadable expression. This meant many things for her. One being that more time could be spent being together and the other situating on the fact that separation between Naruto and Ayane would be possible. Ayame shook her head to get the ideas out. Here Naruto was openly confessing his troubles and she was thinking about her own wants and needs. Who was selfish now?

"How could he do that? I thought you said that the psychiatrists approved of you being a ninja and never came up with negative results to give him." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking along the same lines, that is until I was mind raped. Inoichi Yamanaka, the mind walker, was able to find proof of my mental instability by going through my most recent, and some past, memories. At least, that's what Sarutobi-san said."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked with hope that he'd respond in her favor of view. In her mind she was actually wondering how the Hokage could be as cruel to do such a thing to a person's privacy.

Naruto didn't want to let her know that going back within the ranks quickly was possible, or that he was still carrying out a mission at the Academy. "I guess, if it's alright with you...Maybe we can spend some more time together? Though I'll be busy training in the mornings, then there's those occasional meetings I have with the others." He saw her brighten up and it caused him to feel better.

"Why not? I mean, we do that anyway. Now back onto the subject of Ayane..." Ayame saw him wince at the mention.

"Why do you like reopening old wounds?" Naruto asked before taking a sip of the now warm tea.

"Well, Naruto, have you ever thought that maybe there's someone else that might be interested in you?" Ayame asked with as much courage as she could muster. She had waited years for a moment like this. Where the boy of her affections was weak, submissive to the comfort that she could offer.

"What?" he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"You know, I'm a lot better than Ayane in many aspects... I may not have a bigger chest than her, but I can offer you more than that! My body is desirable, or at least that's what many of my male customers think. I've seen you staring before too, I know you've thought about it more than once." Ayame got up from her seat and sat on the lap of the stuttering blond.

"Ay-Ayame, isn't, eh...this a bad time? I mean-"

"Grandpa isn't here, being a ninja I thought you'd notice how his usual hat and coat are gone. Probably at the bar playing some game with the guys." She giggled and positioned herself so that her legs could wrap around his waist. "Haven't you ever thought that there could be another 'Aya-chan' in your life, Naru-kun?" She brought her face closer to his.

Naruto's mind was working at different intervals. The list of lies he could use at this moment were being drained by his wanting of love, any kind and any form. Then it clicked, he knew what she truly wanted. Release. This was what Lucia-sensei had done whenever she wanted to commence his training... She would always make similar advances, use nicknames such as "Little Naruto" or just plainly tell him to do what she wanted. In his mind, Ayame wanted someone to bring her release, she wanted to use him, a tool that existed for that purpose.

Naruto picked Ayame up and gently laid the stunned girl on the bed. He then went on top of her on all fours and brought his face to the nape of her neck and started trailing his kisses up to her lower lip. He channeled some chakra to cover his lips and tongue to increase the pleasure he was giving her.

"Naruto, wait we..." Ayame was losing herself to his technique as he parted her lips and ran his tongue over hers. He then disengaged from her mouth and lowered himself to open her waitress outfit that was held together by a couple of buttons. He tore the two sides apart without breaking any of them and slid her body out of the uniform. He did this all while silently nipping her ear lobe.

"_You're just a tool, and a worthless one at that!"_

"I won't be worthless, I'll make myself useful."

Naruto laid down and brought Ayame's body on top of his to where she was facing the ceiling.

"_This is all women will ever want you for. None of them will expect anything higher of you. You're just a tool. You're not human, Naruto."_

"I can't cease to exist. I will carry out what is wanted of me."

He coated his hands with his special chakra and slipped his right hand under Ayame's laced bra to start massaging her full C-cup breast. He used his middle finger to stimulate her nipple while doing the kneading motion.

"_Do you hate being alone? It's a horrid feeling, isn't it little Naruto? You will always have that feeling, no matter what you do."_

"Please, don't leave me alone..." Naruto was losing to his inner demon, trying to keep a hold of himself was hard when the truth was there on display. His mind revolved around the idea that if he didn't continue pleasuring the beautiful goddess before him he'd be abandoned because of his unwillingness.

He shifted his body lower so that he had a better reach for Ayame's lower region. Using his left hand he quickly moved it under her pantie and started his ministrations. He could feel the nub of her clitoris becoming perkier as he traced the lips of her urethral opening.

"_Do you remember why you exist, demon? Who is it you exist for?"_

Ayame was enjoying the bold actions of Naruto immensely. She heard him whispering things but didn't pay much attention because of the pleasure clouding her senses. She wanted to say something back, anything, but found that her mouth couldn't release any verbal thoughts other than constant moaning. She was able to hear his next comment though.

"I'll exist only for you."

Naruto started pinching and nudging her clitoris while using the rest of his expert fingers to slightly enter her vaginal opening. He noticed that the portion of his body under her bottom was drenched with the juicy substance emanating from the area he was arousing. He felt her body shaking more than normal and knew what was coming.

"Naruto!" Ayame gasped before convulsing from her orgasm. Her body went limp as he held her in his arms.

Naruto brought his left hand up slowly to his face to see some of the substance sliding down his index finger.

"Am I still a demon?"

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I am finally done with this chapter. It took me awhile because of all these damn high stake tests being thrown around like free ads. So fucking fun. Anyway, there will probably be a lot of spelling/grammatical errors in this due to my OpenOffice program not wanting to spell check.

Now about the story. I have made the pairing that I wrote in the last author's note a temporary one. It would be way too confusing trying to get an emotionally confused Naruto to truly love more than three girls, so I've got to consider the potential events more. That's my next chapter; I plan to introduce Ino's character and Naruto's standing within the Academy class. The changes will be noticeable I assume. On another note, did you notice how I left out Naruto's questioning of the easy mission? I'll explain it later.

* * *

For those of you who missed it in my first post, I've added the clothing/attire visuals for the story in my profile. Thanks again for reading, I didn't expect that many people to embrace my ideas. Oh, and review if possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Porcelain Mask

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Porcelain Mask**

-

Three Years Ago: Uchiha Council Room – 1:38 AM

Everything he had done was for naught. His recovery from a year long coma, his exhaustive training to make up for the time he had lost, the relationships he tried to keep despite feeling paranoid and guilty...It didn't matter because his fate was assured.

"How does it feel, Naruto-san? Having all your illusions turned against you with a mere wink of an eye. Such is the power of my Sharingan. It was foolish to think that you could oppose me." The man's red eyes fixated on the blond boy in front of him.

"I...won't let you...touch Ayane-chan!" Naruto could barely breathe due to the restrictions of his own genjutsu attacks that were reflected onto himself by Itachi's eyes. The same eyes of the girl who was crying behind him had.

"Please, Itachi-kun, don't hurt him! You can have my eyes! I don't need them!" the violet-haired girl pleaded from a kneeling position. Her clothes were tattered from her previous attempts at attacking him.

Itachi barely glanced at the girl before giving a rather snobbish snort. "I don't need the eyes of a fake Uchiha. You are a mutt, a blemish on the pride of the Uchiha clan. After I'm done toying with this boy of yours, I'll rid you of your pitiful existence." The raven-haired man walked slowly to his prey in the corner while stepping over the dead bodies of the Uchiha he considered weak.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He used everything in his arsenal. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and even some kenjutsu using a sword he found in one of the slain Uchiha's hands. Every one of his tactics were pushed aside as if they were mere child games. It didn't help that he felt like fainting from the various blows he had taken from Itachi's efficient taijutsu style.

He couldn't see clearly as well. This was an accurate effect from the skill he had tried to use on Itachi in the beginning of their fight, The Journey into Black Darkness technique. The young Chuunin didn't expect his opponent to be able to counter such a high level genjutsu, a forbidden one at that. What could he do now? His senses were obviously in disarray from all the back fired genjutsu he had taken head on. Dispelling them wasn't working at all for some unknown reason...

"I see that you are at a loss for strategy, little Naruto." Naruto growled at Itachi's use of words to remind him of his past. "Yes, I did look through your personal files. How could I not be interested in someone who was growing more powerful in a shorter period of time than me?"

Ayane was still watching with tear filled eyes as the murderer talked to her best friend who was paralyzed in his fighting stance. Most likely giving Naruto his last words of advice before sending him to the afterlife, she thought depressingly.

Itachi's face came within breathing distance of Naruto's. "But I know everything now. I can't believe it, that someone as weak as you was able to grow so fast...It makes sense though, because when one lives in their own illusion in a dream like fashion they are able to make it reality with false ideals." He brought his hand out and grasped the young boy's Chuunin vest and lifted him above the ground.

"Do you remember that woman you so fondly called 'Lucia-chan'?"

Naruto stared into Itachi's blood red eyes that somehow struck him as beautiful at the moment. "...Yes."

"Before I kill you, I'll tell you this. She blamed you for everything because of her sister's death, which was justly given by your mother." He gave an amused smirk from seeing the number of emotions dancing on his victim's face. "Interestingly, her plan was to commit suicide in front of you the whole time. She has placed you under an eternal phantasm, little Naruto. One that you cannot escape no matter what you do."

Naruto's vision became clear again, hopefully a sign that all of the genjutsu effects were wearing off. "I'm faster than light. If I can't release myself from whatever illusion you are talking about, then I'll just have to outrun it."

"Unreachable goals are the best kinds to have, Naruto-san. It seems that those methods of ideology have brought you this far, but I don't think you will be able to complete such things in the mists of the dead." Itachi aimed his hand at Naruto's heart and reared it back for a straight spike.

"I have some more words of wisdom for you, concerning that light of yours. As a reward for your unexpected strength gained over the years." He tightened his grip on the vest. "Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light moves it finds that darkness has always got there first...and is waiting for it."

"Don't kill him! Please, Itachi-kun! He's all I have left! Please leave us alone, we didn't do anything to deserve this!" Ayane started yelling hysterically.

At this time Naruto was having trouble discerning what the lines that were appearing all over Itachi's body meant. They were perfect lines that made his attacker look almost like a wire frame that had intricate detail. Right on the murderous Uchiha's forehead was a rather suspicious dot he had not seen there previously. He instinctively wanted to stab it.

"Quiet. The simple fact that the both of you exist in this world gives me enough reason to justify my actions. You can wait your turn while you watch your boyfriend die." Itachi brought his gaze back to Naruto's clear blue eyes.

"Do you have any last requests, little Naruto?" asked the assailant as he brought his striking arm further back.

"Can I touch your forehead?" Naruto said with pain still evident in his voice.

"What?" replied a surprised Itachi.

Ayane looked at Naruto's back with a confused expression. She thought he would ask Itachi to let her free, or something of that sort.

"May I poke your forehead, Itachi-san?"

Itachi had no idea what brought up the queer request but thought nothing of it. "If doing so will allow you to rest in peace, go right ahead." The boy was in no condition to do more than a simple slap anyway.

Naruto brought one of his working arms into motion and positioned his index finger into a pointing form. Itachi noticed that Naruto's fingernails seemed slightly feral for someone his age. He concluded that it must have been a vulpine characteristic passed on from the demon imprisoned in the young boy's stomach.

"Go on, make it quick." Itachi demanded in an impatient matter. He wanted to find his father, for that man owned the eyes he needed to become stronger.

The demon container brought his straight finger next to the annoyingly present dot on the forehead and jabbed his elongated fingernail into it.

Itachi didn't flinch. In fact, he didn't feel anything. He thought there would at least be a small tingling sensation followed by some blood from the boy's sharpened nail.

"Are we done the-" Itachi's voice cut off as he dropped the young Uzumaki onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Ayane shouted as she crawled a short distance to hug him to her.

"...What did I do, Aya-chan? Is he getting ready to attack us?" Naruto implored while the violet haired girl hugged him desperately. She didn't answer, so he turned his head to see for himself. He regretted that move.

Itachi was stone still with his red eyes staring at nothing in particular in a horrid expression. The lines all over his body that Naruto saw before were now seeping thin trails of blood. The Uchiha clan robes he wore under the ANBU armor started turning a deeper shade of red signifying that he had been hurt underneath his wear as well.

The door of the Uchiha Council room plummeted to the ground with audible force.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on them, Uchiha Itachi! You'll have to get through my kick ass forearm blade and Spike's overly compensative buster sword before you even try!" yelled an enraged silver haired man who was only wearing boxers that had the words "Banzai-Hentai" printed all over them.

"I'm sure thats very convincing coming from someone who forgot their 'kick ass' forearm blade and clothes." remarked a man with spiky blond hair and aqua blue eyes as he accidentally stepped on a dead Council member's head. "Dammit, my boot..."

"Shut the fuck up you emotional dam. Look at the guy, he's not even staring at us. He's obviously scared shitless from our grand entrance...or maybe he has self conscious issues." He pointed out before looking over to Naruto and Ayane.

"You two alright? Oh hey, hey. Getting comfortable with the young lady, aren't you Naruto-kun?" Humor had always been his self defense mechanism when it came to serious situations like this.

"Stop. Don't move, Chipp."

"Why? It's two experienced shinobi against one psycho. We've got this bagged, Cloud." He replied but did as his ally had commanded.

"He's moving." Cloud said. He was right in one way. Itachi was moving, but not as a whole.

The small group watched with shocking fascination as Itachi's body fell apart in clean slices, bone and all. His head was the first thing to fall apart, then his arms, legs, and once it hit the ground, the rest of his body. The heart was still intact with the aorta making a disgusting slushing noise with a pumping movement.

"What did I do...? Lucia-sensei was right! I-I'm a monster. I'm a demon!" Naruto exclaimed right before crying out in pain.

Ayane felt like vomiting but immediately became worried when she heard the boy in her arms scream out. Naruto's eyes became a dull shade of blue. Huge veins became visible around his temple regions. She freaked out instantly thinking that Itachi had somehow cursed him in death. "No! Don't die Naruto, hang in there! I need you!"

Chipp jumped over the remains of Itachi and separated the frantic girl from the distressed form of his student. Cloud followed suit and took Naruto in his arms.

"I'll stay here and investigate the rest of the Uchiha compound. Call back up just in case!" Chipp shouted over to Cloud as he held down the crazed girl.

"Alright, be careful." The spiky blond replied loudly over Naruto's constant outbursts of agony. A green orb attached to a large sword on his back glowed before dissolving both of the blonds in a green mist.

"Bring him back to me! He needs me right now!" Ayane tried to get out of Chipp's strong restraining grip.

"Why don't women come with a mute device or something?" The silver haired man asked himself with a sigh.

-

Current Time: Kousai Residence – 5:38 AM

Ayame hugged Naruto's sleeping form more tightly with his head on her stomach. He was everything she had expected and more. Experienced and gentle with a bold nature. The things he had done last night made her want to wake him up and make him repeat the whole event. Not to say that she wasn't tired...Her first orgasm had been so intense that it caused her to black out for a minute or two. When she came to, Naruto was sitting up with her head on his lap. He asked her if she was alright, her reply, which arguably sounded like a demand now that she thought about it, led to several more of her own orgasms.

"Please, one more time..." groaned Naruto in his sleep. Ayame didn't know what he was talking about, but hoped that he was on the same track as her. "...I didn't get to see the hand seals." She giggled at his naivety and her own perverted thoughts.

She didn't know how long she had dreamed of her hero doing such intimate things to her. The only differences between her dream and the reality consisted of him being older and going further than they had gone last night. Ayame knew she would never forget his pleasurable exploits, or those dreams. However, she did find it odd that he never allowed her to repay the favor, nor asked for it.

"Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Time to get up! It's...5:45 in the morning! Nyah!" Her automated lucky cat clock rang out with a piercing voice.

"No!" Ayame stretched her leg over Naruto to slam the clock with her foot. She then felt her cheeks warm up from the newly found position she had gotten herself into.

Naruto tried to open his eyes but found that the environment around him was still dark. If that clock was correct, then the sun should be rising soon. His lips felt numb so he tried to stimulate some life into them by speaking, or at least yawning.

"Nar-ah!" Ayame exclaimed with an attractive whimper.

"I-oruh" Naruto tried to speak but found that his lips were attached to soft, moist flesh. He poked out his tongue to find an erect nipple belonging to Ayame. He heard her gasp and felt the nipple harden with arousal after he did a couple of licking motions to make sure he was right.

Naruto quickly removed himself from the auburn-haired girl and fell out of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Aya-hime!" He apologized hastily while trying to stand up.

"It's okay." Ayame replied with a bright red face from the early morning wake up given to her left breast.

Naruto looked around the room to see that all his gear still lay atop the table with the two cups of tea. The bed he and Ayame shared last night was quite messy. Twisted bed sheets, some parts had off colored spots on them. The pillows and stuffed animals were scattered around the vicinity of the bed.

"I made quite a mess, didn't I?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head for emphasis on his embarrassment.

"Yes, we did... I really enjoyed last night, Naru-kun." she said without bothering to cover up in front of the young male who tried to look anywhere but in her general direction.

"I'm sorry, Aya-hime..." He whispered out.

She looked up from the bed to Naruto, who she noted still had his generic outfit on. "What for? Everything was..." Ayame had no idea how to describe the amount of stimulation she received last night without sounding vulgar, "...wonderful." She brought her gaze from his crotch back to his standing posture.

"Heh, heh. I thought you'd be mad at me. You know, for not even asking to do all those 'things' to you. I thought that maybe you would get the impression that I...defiled you." he finished off the sentence as if he had a similar experience before.

Ayame giggled which caused Naruto to look at the beautiful ramen waitress with stunned eyes.

"Remember what I said last night, Naru-kun? How I know everything about you? I'm not afraid to admit that I love you because of that fact. You haven't shown anyone, besides me, a common girl with no spectacular characteristics, the side of you that is undeniably desirable. Nothing you do will disappoint me, make me mad, or think otherwise."

Ayame got off the bed and casually walked over to Naruto before wrapping her arms around him into a hug against her bare body. She then brought her lips close to his right ear to make sure he could hear her next statement. "Because I exist only for you now."

Surprisingly, she felt the substance of hot water hit her left shoulder in multiple drops. They were Naruto's tears. "Is it alright for me to be your girlfriend?" she asked hoping that he wasn't becoming dejected or repulsed by her actions.

Naruto brought his head up so that he could show her the results of her kindness and pity for his rotten soul. A smile, a true one that he had not shown in years.

"Of course it is! I don't think I deserve your love, but I'm willing to do my best to make it so I am." He paused to sniff and wipe some of the tears out of his eyes. "It's just...I think you broke my mask." The blond lightly laughed before embracing his newfound reason for existing.

Ayame sighed in relief as her feelings of possible rejection left. Only one thing mattered now. She finally attained the attention she wanted from her childhood friend, now boyfriend. It was supposed to be a cold morning but the heat she was being given remedied that. She buried her head more into the side of Naruto's neck as they stood there in the same position.

Naruto's hands settled on her hips. He was enjoying the scent of jasmine originating from Ayame's long brown hair that stopped near the middle of her back. The sun rose during their exchange it seemed. He was about to let go when he heard her whisper with an exhaled breath.

"You're finally mine."

-

Uchiha Compound: Council Quarters – 7:31 AM

The light from outside wasn't able to penetrate the walls of the room. The interior was dark with no sign of it. Inside sat four of the main Council members, at the head of their table was their newly appointed leader, Uchiha Fugaku.

Fugaku decided to start the conversation. "It seems the Hokage caught wind of our messengers. They were dispatched by his specialized ANBU team. He also has one of them captive."

"Does that mean he knows? About the demon's eyes?" Koharu fearfully asked.

"No, Inoichi Yamanaka, being part of the interrogation division, was able to go through the captured man's mind and erased any information concerning the matter."

"What did your friend see? Was he able to view the meeting between our agents and the doujutsu specialist?" Homura spoke up.

"Yes, and the answer they received was very grim indeed. The specialist, Morino Idate, said that tearing out the boy's eyes would simply not work. If such an attempt were made to snatch this particular doujutsu its special abilities would expire, as would our chances of replicating them for my clan." Fugaku stated with noticeable dismay.

"Then what options are we left with Fugaku-san? We can't let these eyes slip out of our hands, they're too valuable to our clan and village!" an elder Uchiha named Yashiro implored his superior for answers.

"Calm down Yashiro-san, our leader obviously looks like he has a plan." Homura calmly said with his hand on Yashiro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...But all of you remember what those eyes can do, don't you? That demon is able to destroy all his enemies with them. He even managed to lay waste to Itachi using their unfathomable power..." The elder Uchiha muttered the last part.

"That doesn't mean they are perfect. However, we will correct them over time, just as we did with the Sharingan. The Uchiha will prevail as the strongest with both bloodlines at its disposal." Fugaku pierced the short silence with his low voice.

"I'm still without knowledge of how these eyes work, Fugaku-san. Care to explain how they aren't perfect?" Koharu asked since she was new to this private Council. Homura gave her the honor of joining.

Fugaku smiled at the elderly woman sitting near him. "Of course, Koharu. First, I'll explain to you what exactly these eyes do." He was taking pride in being reminded how his clan would be the only one with such a treasure. "This doujutsu that the Uzumaki boy accommodates is called the 'Chokushi no Magan'. In other words, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception or Demon Eyes of Instant Death. I hate going into specifics, go ahead and read them Ayane's research, Yashiro."

The elder Uchiha sat up and shuffled some papers that lay in front of him. "Ah, here it is." He took a one paged article and sat it on the top of the others before reading aloud. "With these Mystic Eyes, Naruto is able to see the eventual fated destruction of an object or entity expressed as small points on the object or entity's body and as thin black lines that extend from those points that crawl over the body."

Yashiro took a deep breath to continue.

"Attendant with the perception is the ability to trace the lines without much exertion; doing so effectively realizes the fated destruction, and the victim is cut, cracked, or broken along those lines. Because this destruction is destined, this method of injury ignores any of the victim's defenses; armor, magical protection, and so forth. While a line symbolizes 'damage' along that part of the body, a dot symbolizes the totality of that body's damage, and by extension, 'existence'. When a dot is pierced, the victim's concept is destroyed. This method of killing is apparently absolute; it bypasses even reincarnation, and can even be used against a collective entity." He finished and took a drink of water from the glass in front of him.

"How about the negative part then?" Homura asked.

Fugaku stood up and started pacing back and forth near the entrance door for the council room. "The human mind is not meant to perceive death in such a way, and using it is highly taxing on the human brain, causing headaches and even the bursting of the brain's blood vessels. Over time that will most likely lead to early death."

"It's amazing that we have such power within our reach. Even more so that you were able to receive such a detailed description of the Chokushi no Magan. How did you come by such valuable information?" Koharu was quite impressed with the two Uchiha men.

Fugaku stopped his pacing. "I have someone that works with the demon, my own adopted daughter, Ayane. She's very close with the boy, and if my suspicions are correct, intimate with him as well. She has been feeding me this information at my request. That brings me to my plan, Koharu-san. You do know that reproduction of bloodlines breeds children with characteristics similar to the dominant blood holder, correct?"

"Well yes, that's common knowledge, Fugaku-san." Koharu replied.

"Using the research left behind by a now missing snake summoner and the specialist our agents met up with, our scientists within the Uchiha clan were able to manipulate the genes of two bloodlines to coexist in a newborns body." Fugaku smiled wildly.

"That's impossible!" shouted Homura.

"I beg to differ, Homura-san. However, that infant did die within two months of birth. The bloodlines we used were that of the Uchiha and Hyuuga. All we needed were the semen samples and appropriate women. If we are able to further experiment with this, just think of how strong our village can become with an army of shinobi that contain two of the most powerful bloodlines this world has seen!" His eyes did not betray the joy that was displayed in his voice.

"You are truly brilliant, Fugaku-san." Koharu followed that with three loud congratulatory claps.

"Ayane will act as my pawn. I will encourage her to court the demon into marriage. It may take time, four years at most I believe, but it will be well worth it. I will give her the title of heiress of the Uchiha clan in exchange for various deeds involving the demon brat." Fugaku could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck, making itself known through the rice paper door.

"I guess it would be too easy to just make the boy give us what we needed. Of course the Hokage would notice with how much he watches the boy with his ANBU squads." Yashiro complained.

"That is true." Homura looked at his wrist watch to see that it was almost eight. "Excuse us gentleman, Koharu and I must leave for a public meeting down in the market district."

"No problem, we have our own things to take care of as well. Thank you for your time and attention. Till next time." Fugaku bowed and left the room with Yashiro shortly after the two other council members.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ayane running around the kitchen area with two open boxed lunches.

"Ayane! I need to have a word with you!" Yashiro walked away as to let his master commence the plan that would secure the Uchiha's foothold of being the strongest clan.

-

Hokage Tower: Guest Room 07 – 8:17

"Dammit! I'm going to be late again!" Naruto exclaimed as he put on the clothes his 'character' wore to school. The whole attire was basically a replica of Chipp's, his teacher. He thought it was only appropriate since he had adopted Cloud's old look for his usual ninja uniform.

"I spent too much time over at Ayame's, I should have asked her for breakfast!" He berated himself as he put one of his hands into the seal for dragon to cast his modified version of the henge jutsu. His hair turned a dark shade of blue and all but two of his "whiskers" disappeared from his face.

"Stupid low level jutsu..." The blue-haired boy grumbled shoving his foot into one of his boots. No matter how much he practiced his chakra control he was never able to completely rid himself of his vulpine features using the henge technique.

The clothed copy of Chipp growled in frustration as he pointed his index and middle finger to his eyes. "Kabuto said it's supposed to last for a week. It keeps wearing off after five or so days." Naruto's fingers excreted visible purple chakra over his eyes that formed an invisible shield over them. He had learned this technique from his perverted friend and fellow Med-Nin, Kabuto Yakushi. It allowed him to see the world naturally, but with some defects such as the occasional blur spot or foggy screen. Without it he would see those lines and dots that only reminded him of how fragile life was, hence his use of the personalized jutsu.

The room he was currently occupying had been given to him by the Hokage for various reasons, one being that he was still the village pariah. Naruto didn't mind, he actually enjoyed being close to the Hokage since he didn't have to endure the malicious attitude most of the villagers pushed on him. They didn't assault him anymore, his rank in the ANBU was public knowledge. It was a gift and a curse in a way. He still used the henge technique whenever he worked at the hospital or wanted to go out to buy things because it made everything much easier for him. As many wise men have said, ignorance is bliss.

"Are you ready to wake up, hooooo! Okay! It's...8:30 AM, fuoooo!" rang the annoying clock that sat on his kitchen counter. It was almost as bad as Ayame's. He had received it as a present from Ayane who said it was stylish and got to the point. Naruto had no idea what she meant, the thing was a chibi version of a man wearing bondage, something he hoped Sai would never see in his lifetime. Regardless, he kept the trinket as a reminder of his relationship, or lack thereof, with the beautiful violet-haired kunoichi.

The time finally registered in his head. "Ara, ara. I'm fifteen minutes late." He visualized a street leading to the Academy before vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

-

Western Konoha: Higurashi Dango Shop – 8:34 AM

Yuugao listened with feigned interest as her female companions chattered on about their day to day matters. She and her two friends were waiting for their order of dango to come up. Today was their scheduled sparring session. After each one they would lay under one of the trees on the training ground and eat the delectable snack while chatting or casually observing the nature around them.

"I dreamt of it again." Susuki, the Med-Nin of Yuugao's ANBU team, said.

"That can be a number of things. Let's see, it usually involves either Kakashi, Gai, Sarutobi, Shinji, or someone from one of those dramas you watch all day." Kurenai deadpanned.

Susuki looked away from Kurenai's direction. "Actually, you and Yakumo Kurama were in it." She placed both of her hands on her now red cheeks. "I can't believe genjutsu can do such erotic things!"

Kurenai's eyebrows twitched furiously. "I hope you know how to heal yourself, because I'm going to beat the hell out of you when we get to sparring."

"What? Why?! I can't help it that you and her were doing such lewd acts in my dream! You should have contained yourself, Yuuhi!" pointed Susuki with an astonished expression.

"How could I if that wasn't me in your dream?!" shouted an enraged genjutsu mistress.

"It looked like you." the Med-Nin tilted her head in confusion.

"Your dreams aren't real Susuki..."

"That's not true. My dreams predict the future." Susuki grinned and gave the sign for victory with her right hand. The same hand that the red-eyed woman promptly took and bit.

Yuugao laughed at the sight of seeing the normally calm and composed woman biting the hand of her deluded teammate.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" the crimson-haired Med-Nin exclaimed while nursing her injured hand.

"Sorry, I thought you had some kind of dream that predicted such an occurrence." Kurenai said before turning her stool to face the counter again.

"Since you just acted like a dog, and you're female, it seems proper to call you a bitch."

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san! Can I have two orders of dango to go please?" The partially deep voice of a young male made itself present as it's owner ran through the entrance flap that had the symbol for "number one" on it.

"Of course, it'll be done in five or so minutes!" replied the cook from the back of the stand in the kitchen.

The indigo-haired woman looked behind her two bickering friends to see a young boy who looked no older than fourteen come in. The way his blue hair moved seemed familiar, what really caught her attention were his bright blue eyes and two odd scars on his cheeks. "Another disguise, ne Naruto-chan?" Yuugao greeted him with a warm smile.

"You and Ayane are the only ones who can see through my henge." Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. "So what gave it away this time, Uzuki-chan?"

"The same thing every time, your eyes." She responded with a light giggle and an amorous glance. Naruto turned his head away quickly, he hated it when she looked at him like that. It made him feel guilty. Dirty.

He took his seat next to Susuki who was openly observing his appearance.

"I dreamt you'd come here, Naruto-kun." The crimson haired woman said with an affirmative nod. Kurenai slammed a fist on her head for trying to sound wise.

Naruto chuckled lightly and tried to think of something to say to not make the situation awkward. "So, how is Hayate-san?" He failed.

Yuugao sighed and drummed the wooden tabletop with two of her fingers as she stole another look at Naruto's eyes. "I don't know. We broke up. He told me that commitment wasn't on his mind and lectured me about his way of the sword." She tried to remember one of the more crucial comments he had made during their meeting. "Abandoning all, risking all, sacrificing all, such is the way to walk the path of the Crescent Moon Style." she repeated his statement with a deeper voice and sway of the hand.

"I wonder...could he still do that if he already abandoned his humanity? Isn't that basically what he did when he threw away all those years he spent with you and the emotions he gathered from them?" Naruto asked her with a saddened expression. Receiving no answer he continued, "I know for sure that the creator of the Crescent Moon Style poured his emotions into it. He intended for it's user to imbue their feelings into the sword. Each graceful movement it requires act as a reminder of that..."

The three girls stared at him before the cook came to the front and dropped the orders of dango in front of them on the table. "There you go lads, six orders of dango. Four for the ladies and two for the shrimp!"

Naruto was the first to speak, "Thanks old man! I might come back when you're done being jealous of how tall I am!" He grabbed the two boxes and ran off with a farewell wave to the staring females.

"I think he looks better as a blond." Susuki stated before standing up and stretching her back.

Yuugao watched his retreating form with a distinct smile on her face even though they had just discussed an uncomfortable subject. "Me too..."

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, it has been awhile hasn't it? I got real distracted with a couple of games that came out. Combine that with my normal activities and you've got an overly exhausting schedule. But I make it like that because of how much I slack off. If I remember correctly, I think I said I'd introduce Ino in this chapter. I ended up losing track of the story and felt like introducing a new character, Yuugao Uzuki. Maybe it's because I have a thing for characters with unusual hair colors.

That aside, I also made some various references to other anime series. Most notably Tsukihime, a series done by Type-Moon. The main character in it has those demonic eyes due to some kind of car accident I believe. So all the credit for that and it's description go to the creators of it and the writer from wikipedia who did a great job at outlining it's powers. I always thought it was a cool one that had many drawbacks because of how close ranged and dangerous it is. Self sacrificial for the well being of others, Naruto's kind of power in my opinion. Oh, and for those that noticed who Naruto's clock was representing, good job! It's Hard Gay. Funny guy, you tube him if you have the chance. I recommend the ramen episode and the ones where he randomly helps the citizens.

Is Yuugao a possible romantic interest? I'm still not sure. She could play a number of parts on impacting his character. Of course, I still have to get Ino in the picture. And no, the Hayate in this chapter isn't the same as the one mentioned in the first chapter. Hope you guys don't mind my limited vocabulary or lack of talent in writing. Still trying to improve. Also, thanks for the reviews/input/etc. (I can't believe I received a review from one of my favorite writers, I need to contain my fanboyness. HINT: Author of "Betrayed") It's a real motivative factor I noticed. I'm well aware that I am using the English names for the techniques, if it bothers you guys that much I'll go through the story and translate them into the original Japanese versions. Short description of Yuugao, that's it for now.

* * *

-

**Yuugao Uzuki**- An ANBU member with considerable skill in assassination techniques and swordsmanship. Her five year relationship with Hayate comes to a halt when he tells her that he cannot commit himself to her anymore. His sword demands more than his time spent training, it requires the devotion he was giving her, or so he says. She seeks comfort for being dropped so easily for inanimate objects, sword and style included. Naruto offers some solace, but in what form is yet to be known.

**Age: **18

**Specialty:** Taijutsu and Kenjutsu

**Level: **Jounin

**Current Status: **ANBU Member

**UPDATE (7/8/09)**

**Story Status: On _"Hiatus"_ due to series plot turns Manga. I want to get more of a feel for the current and new characters before I go on. I'm also suffering a little depression because the story was a product of my inspiration from an ex-girlfriend who had to move far away. I tried convincing her to move in with me, rent free, but even that couldn't stop her. Whatever. Going back to this story just doesn't help provoke a writing/positive mood. However, I'm not going to abandon it.  
**


	4. The Final Note

* * *

**Final Note**

*******

As of today (8/22/09), I will be dropping many time consuming hobbies in order to address personal matters that take priority. One of these hobbies is writing fanfiction. Shortly after my last story update, I received a call from home, Gwangju (South Korea), about my adoptive father's passing away. I spent a week mourning with my family there, a group of people who I avoided for six years by taking off to America unannounced. My brother has inherited our family business, and proposed that I join him in running it, believing that my educational background involving macroeconomics and financing will be beneficial to keeping our father's legacy and establishment thriving. I thought about it on my way back to the States, and have concluded that I will try and help him and everyone else. For me, I don't feel deserving of such an opportunity, but I owe my father and caring relatives at least this much for what I've done (or better, lack of). To do this, I will have to sacrifice the lax lifestyle I have led for the past couple of years, dedicate myself to becoming reacquainting with my Korean culture/roots, and find a way to adjust to these alterations. I apologize to the very few readers that stayed patient with my mediocre writing style and ideas, and hope that you understand my decision. However, I will provide "cliff notes" of my incomplete stories, just so you know how I intended to direct their respective tales and endings. Many details will be missing due to the amount of time I have left before I leave. Feel free to take and incorporate any ideas you found interesting or noteworthy from my stories without fear of being accused of "stealing". I simply request the appropriate credit for them in an author's note.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strained Disposition**

-Flashback: Naruto fails to incapacitate the notorious Hidden Star Village missing-nin, Sephiroth, and blocks a flurry of slashes aimed at Squad 3 (A team consisting of Ayame and two other unconscious teammates). The blonde loses his arm in the process and is saved from being beheaded by a dark clothed figure with spiky hair and a familiar wrist-blade user. Sephiroth releases his genetic experiments (malformed Jenova clones) which Chipp fights so his partner can lead the assault on their main enemy. Cloud assumes victory after cutting his opponent's torso in half. It is revealed that Chipp is a failed Sephiroth clone produced by an underground military operation in Hidden Star Village. Ayame visits her childhood friend shortly after he is hospitalized and confesses that she resigned from continuing her shinobi career in order to save him from risking his life for her repeatedly.

-Naruto gathers highly significant documents proving Mizuki's allegiance to the missing snake sanin and continues the school day with his alternate persona intact so to not alert the traitor. A routine sparring session in his academy class goes wrong when Ino grows frustrated at his antics and uses her Mind Transfer technique, causing him to go unconscious and lose his henge, and trapping her within his corrupt mindscape to explore.

-Ayane confronts ramen waitress Ayame about her relationship with Naruto while also claiming possession over him without concern of his current circumstances or feelings in the matter.

-Yuugao and her unit secure Naruto's body, along with Ino's, and dispatch several squads to chase after Mizuki, who fled immediately after seeing the boy's face and the implementations behind his unexpected presence within the student body for the past couple of months.

-Kabuto discusses the secret meeting of the Uchiha and two council members. Kabuto had taken the appearance of Koharu (Animated Corpse Imitation Jutsu) after assassinating her the previous night under the orders of Sarutobi, who had evidence behind their illegal plans. The bespectacled man also reveals, in their conversation, that the jutsu Naruto has been using to conceal the "lines" in his eyes is part of a long process needed to implant them in another without harming their power. Sarutobi intends to use them for an immortalization ritual that would grant him the power to protect his village forever, in his view. Kabuto is conflicted on who he should be loyal to.

**Chapter 5: Last Resort**

-Flashback: Naruto loses himself to the foxes influence in order to save Inoichi's and Yuugao's squads from the invading rebel rock-nin that caught onto their espionage mission. He decimates the blood lusting soldiers and nearly turns on his own allies, but is returned to normal by Yuugao, who looked like Lucia as she ran towards him.

-Ino returns from her mind-trip and is overwhelmed by the flood of memories, feelings, and experiences of Naruto. She then dedicates herself to making him happy, feeling that her bloodline abilities can help set him free from his mental burdens.

-Ayame, Ayane, and Yuugao visit Naruto at the same time in the hospital, and endure the awkwardness in order to comfort the unconscious blonde. Though, this leads to Ayame and Ayane arguing over him and Yuugao pushing them out of the room in annoyance.

-Naruto awakens to a dark room at midnight and is surprised to see his longtime friend, Kabuto, standing near him, along with his two teachers, Cloud and Chipp. They converse, but the atmosphere changes when Kabuto reveals the Hokage's plan and true intentions. As soon as he finishes the four decide to carry out a concise plan to escape the clutches of the Hidden Leaf Village and its corrupt leaders, to become stronger and return with a better chance of taking them down.

**Chapter 6: Dark Impulse**

-The Uchiha and Hyuuga (who are providing women incubators from their lower branches for the gene experiments) clan heads meet and heatedly debate who should have the honor of receiving the first pair of replicate eyes. The meeting is then suddenly brought to a subzero atmosphere by the Hokage's highly unexpected arrival.

-Ino confronts Naruto about what she knows and is surprised by his hot tears and warm embrace at her words of acceptance and offering of help. They spend the next two weeks together (mind therapy, getting to know each other and such), forming a bond he didn't think possible, while also fighting off the feverent efforts of Ayame and Ayane who want him to stop meeting her. Yuugao watches passively from the shadows with a confident smirk.

-Naruto is growing concerned at the lack of contact from his three allies who were devising the escape plan. It is three weeks after they talked to him in the hospital, to which they agreed they would meet at the Hokage Monument a month after that particular conversation to discuss the basic 'when, what, and where'. He does his best to hide his fear of abandoning the people he cares for. Cloud convinces him it's better to leave them alone for now, referencing to the line "ignorance is bliss". Chipp resolves with getting him drunk.

**Chapter 7: Cryptic Nature**

From here on I didn't really have anything planned due to my real life problems. Though, I did want to end the story with a tragedy. In a simple line of thought it would be something like…a valiant escape, time-skip, returning with different appearances, and killing off the threatening higher powers. It would be a long chapter, and ends with Naruto sacrificing himself for the future of the entire village.

* * *

That's it for me. Yet again, I'm sorry for dropping all of my projects and only leaving these hastily typed ideas in note format. My new life will be starting when I get on the plane, which is set to leave in six hours. To any readers who followed my works, thanks for reading and enjoying them. Wish me luck in my endeavors!


End file.
